Some merchants promote consumer products on broadcast television by way of advertisements interleaved with popular television programs. Merchants have also promoted their products by arranging agreements with celebrities to promote their products. In other instances, merchants promote products in a subtle manner by positioning products (e.g., soda cans) in a noticeable background setting of a television program.